Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Handbook
Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Handbook ist ein 1997 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk für das Star Wars Rollenspiel von West End Games. Zentraler Inhalt des von Timothy S. O'Brian geschreibenen Buches ist die Rebel SpecForce, die alle militärischen Spezialkräfte der Rebellen-Allianz umfasst. Geschildert und beschreiben werden neben Aufgaben, Vorgehensweisen und Organisation auch die Ausbildung, Ausrüstung und die besonderen Fertigkeiten der Spezialeinheiten. Die Illustrationen dazu stammen von Tim Bobobko, Jacen Burrows, Storn A. Cooky, Joey Robinson und Brian Schomburg. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags They undertake only the most difficult missions.' '''They are experts in hand-to-hand combat, weapons, tactics, and survival. They are the Rebel Alliance's most elite soldiers, fighting the best the Empire has to offer. They are the Rebel SpecForces. Infiltrate a secret Imperial installation to rescue captured Rebel spies. Steal prototype weapons from the heart of the Empire. Sow confusion and destruction behind enemy lines. Perform missions that other soldiers consider impossible. Rules of Engagement gives you all the information needed to run a SpecForce campaign, featuring: *''Detailed descriptions of the elite forces of the Empire.'' *''New weapons, equipment and vehicles.'' *''New SpecForce character templates.'' *''Dozens of optional rules that reflect the dangerous nature of hit-and-fade combat.'' *''A guide to commando training and SpecForce operational tactics.'' Fight the battle against the Empire from the front lines where the rules of engagement are simple: achieve your objective and make it back alive. Inhalt Chapter One: Rebel SpecForces *Introduction *Historical Special Forces *Special Operations *Regulars and Partisans *Creation of Alliance Special Forces *Special Forces in the New Republic Chapter Two: SpecForce Life *Candidates *Training *Specializations *Troopers *Officers *The Daily Grind *Ranks in Alliance Special Forces *SpecForce Terms and Jargon Chapter Three: Operations and Missions *Strategies *Operations *Special Forces Missions *Raids *Ambushes *Critical Strikes *Reconnaissance *Operational Principles *Intelligence and Operational Execution *Field Tactics *How to Stay Alive in the Field *Optional Rule Contaminated Drinking Water *How to Secure a Zone *Unit Formation *Hand Signals Chapter Four: Quartermaster's Supplies Chapter Five: Transportation *Ships *Landing Craft *Troop Transports *Vehicles *Assorted Conveyances *Jetpacks *Gliders *Mounts, Pack Animals and Droids *Foot Travel *Droids Chapter Six: Weapons Chapter Seven: SpecForce Organization *Introduction *Divisions *Regiments *Companies *Platoons *Squads *Fire Teams *Taskforces *1st Regiment *2nd Regiment *3rd Regiment *4th Regiment *5th Regiment *5th Regiment *6th Regiment *7th Regiment *SpecForce Drivers and Pilots *SpecForce Scanner-Communications Operators *SpecForce Interrogators *SpecForce Procurement Specialists Chapter Eight: Notable SpecForce Units *Taskforce Shen *Taskforce Shen Adventures *Team 19 *Team 19 Adventure Ideas *The Nishr Taskforce *Nishr Taskforce Ideas Chapter Nine: Bases and Staging Areas *Base Basics *Nishr Base Seven *Section Desh-32 Chapter Ten: The Enemy *Imperial Army *CompForce *Stormtroopers *Cold Assault Stormtroopers *Aquatic Assault Stormtrooper *Desert Assault Stormtroopers *Zero-G assault stormtroopers *Stormtrooper Scout *Radiation Zone Stormtrooper *Storm Commando *Coruscant Guard *Imperial Royal Guard *Imperial Special Weapons and Equipment *Vehicles *Weapons Chapter Eleven: SpecForce Campaigns *Introduction *SpecForce Campaigns *Imperial Campaigns *Mercenary and Planetary Defense Force Campaigns *Advice to Players *Games master Advice *Villains *Multi-character Play *Developing SpecForce Missions *Missions *Campaigns *Drop Camp en:Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook Kategorie:Quellenbücher Kategorie:WEG Quellenbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen